


i wanna see christmas through your eyes

by PhantomPierceOkamoto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lance is an Ocean Child, M/M, Pidge and Keith are best friends, Shopping, mentions of makeouts but no actual makeouts lol, oh did I mention fluff, so are Hunk and Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPierceOkamoto/pseuds/PhantomPierceOkamoto
Summary: Keith struggles with finding Lance the perfect Christmas gift. For the Voltron Secret Santa exchange.





	i wanna see christmas through your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lil (Lilmiyuu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmiyuu/gifts).



Keith sighed, reclining against the dorm couch as he watched Pidge devotedly crush a video game boss. His heart wasn’t in it, however, because he had plenty else to stress about that didn’t involve rapidly smashing buttons while Pidge called him a “filthy button masher.”

He heard her sigh beside him. “Okay,” she paused the game. “What exactly are you thinking about? We’re playing the game _you_ chose, dude.”

Keith frowned. “Sorry,” he replied, looking down. He paused. “I just…" He sighed, rolling the remote’s joystick around with his fingers. “Christmas is coming up, and I have no idea what to get Lance.”

“You don’t know what to get _your_ boyfriend?” Pidge laughed, shaking her head. Keith’s frown deepened. “Oh my god, Keith. You could get him anything from Sephora and he would fawn over it and rant about his ‘perfect boyfriend who gets him the perfect gift.’”

“I want to get him something a little more meaningful…” Keith pouted. “I know the stuff he gets for makeup, but like…I got him makeup for his birthday too.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Look, idiot. You’re angsting over something you don’t need to angst about. Lance loves you so much and he knows anything you get him would be out of love anyway, so even if it’s not perfect, he’ll love it.” She took a breath. “And I may not be great at getting gifts, but I know you are.”

The words really hit home, soothing his anxieties and invoking affection for her. Keith smiled at her, ruffling her hair. “Thanks, Pidge. You’re awesome.”

She scowled. “Yeah, yeah. Now you wanna focus? Or am I gonna have to do this on my own?”

He grinned. “Got it,” he responded, picking up his remote, zeroing in on the enemy ahead and helping her defeat it soundly.

* * *

"Hey beautiful,” Lance said as he opened the door, even before Keith had knocked. Keith’s knuckle was still extended from preparing to knock the door.

Startled by the sudden compliment, Keith flushed. “Hey yourself,” he responded, smiling at Lance bashfully.

“Aw, you’re all red,” Lance teased gently, rubbing a thumb against Keith’s cheek. Keith leveled him a glare without any heat. “Though it could be from the cold, okay, _geez_. Are you ready to head out?”

He nodded, wrapping his hand around Lance’s as he led Lance from his off-campus apartment to the car. “The mall’s going to be full of people, so we need to go quickly,” he urged, pulling him gently.

“I got most of my gifts already, so I’m not too worried,” Lance replied as he got inside.

“Oh, then why’d you ask to go?” Keith asked. It had worked out for him, because he was still looking for the perfect present for Lance, but he was still curious.

“Just have to get a new game for Pidge and something for my sister,” Lance asked. “It’s more fun with you though. And I didn’t have to worry about you finding out your gift since I got it already.”

Keith perked up slightly, like a dog who had heard his name. “You got me something? What’d you get?”

“See I’d tell you…” Lance said slowly, raising an eyebrow as Keith backed out and turned onto the street. “…but that would ruin the surprise.”

Keith pouted. “Why is it a surprise?”

“Because I said so,” Lance said, matter-of-factly.

_Of course he already has my gift_ , Keith laments. He turns into the mall parking lot and finds a convenient parking spot, before being dragged inside by Lance.

They window shop for a little, Lance knowing the ways to avoid the larger crowds (Keith appreciates this skill a whole lot). Lance gasped and dragged Keith into a jewelry store.

“This is perfect!” Lance cried. “My sister wanted some earrings for New Year’s. Let me see if I can find something-” He paused.

“Lance, are you okay?” Keith questioned, before following Lance’s line of sight towards a small necklace. It was simple, hanging in the corner of a display case, and its little seashell pendant glittered in the light.

“Yeah,” he responded, lightly but a bit quieter. “That necklace is just really similar to one I had when I was little. I found a shell and my mom helped me make it into a necklace by punching a hole with a needle, but that made it super delicate…it only lasted a year or two before it shattered.” He chuckled slightly. “I was just surprised.”

Keith looked at him curiously. Lance liked talking about his childhood, but it was unusual for him to get so quiet. “Did you…did you really love it?”

“I did,” Lance sighed, looking away. “Because my mom made it for me, and because I found that shell with my sister the first day I swam in the ocean on my own. It was pretty cool.”

Keith gazed at Lance’s melancholic expression, a tinge of the sadness wrapping around his heart. “Oh,” he said, softly.

“Anyway, enough of that. I think I saw some earrings near the front.” Lance abruptly began to walk away. Keith trailed after him, formulating a plan.

He knew what he wanted to get for Lance.

* * *

Keith had helped Lance with the rest of his shopping that day, and after dropping Lance back home, he had hurried back to the mall and purchased the necklace Lance had spoken of. He also hurried to the metal workshop on-campus to make a quick last minute pendant.

He then wrapped the necklace in the box he had bought it in, and wrapped it too.

About a week later was Christmas morning, after Lance had come back from his quick trip to see his family. Keith had plans to pick him up from the train and spend the rest of the day in Lance’s apartment since Hunk was still out of town.

Lance had taunted him the entire week, holding the surprise hurt over his head. Little did Lance know that Keith had a surprise in return.

Lance hopped in the car, seemingly overflowing with a jittery sort of energy. “Hey love,” he said, leaning over to peck Keith’s lips.

“Hey yourself,” Keith replied as he returned the kiss, then pulled away to drive back to Lance’s. 

“Excited to see your gift?” Lance teased.

“Excited to see _yours?_ ” Keith shot back, narrowing his eyes.

“Ooh! Now that you mention it, I’m definitely excited to see what you got,” came the enthusiastic response.

Keith floundered a bit. He wasn’t even _sure_ if Lance would like the gift…

As soon as Keith had parked, Lance was out the door, grabbing his bag from the back and hurrying up to his apartment. Keith yelled after him, but was only met with a sly grin. Keith shook his head as he followed his boyfriend, a smile playing across his own lips.

Lance had tucked the suitcase into his room before handing Keith an envelope. “Merry Christmas!” he shouted.

Keith blinked. He carefully tore the envelope and pulled out two tickets.

“To the planetarium. I know you haven’t gone in forever, and they’re gonna show that interview you were talking about to introduce that show. And the second ticket can be for anyone, but I really hope you choose me because I’d love to see that excited puppy look you get when you nerd out about space-”

Keith cut him off with a firm kiss, moving his lips against Lance’s, giddy joy dancing down his veins. When he pulled away, Lance chasing after his lips, Keith wrapped Lance in a firm hug. “Thank you,” he breathed. “And I want _you_ to be the one with me.”

He could feel Lance smile against his neck. “I’m glad you like it,” he whispered.

Keith pulled away before he could get teary eyed. Over a Christmas present, no less! “Let me give you your gift. I’m not sure if you’ll like it, but…yeah.” He pulled out the small box from his jacket pocket and handed it to Lance shyly.

Lance raised an eyebrow, unwrapping the paper without tearing it too much. Keith held his breath as Lance opened the jewelry box and watched his eyes widen.

Lance gasped slightly, trembling fingers holding the chain of the necklace and pulling it out of the box. Keith watched as Lance’s eyes traced the curve of the seashell, before trailing to the “L” Keith had cut from nickel, decorated with little ocean waves that he had carved into it.

Keith watched as Lance’s eyes started to water.

“So! I hope you like it!” Keith said, voice an octave higher than usual, unsure what else to say. He looked away, but Lance’s gentle hand on his cheek guided his gaze back to Lance’s crystal blue eyes.

“Thank you for bringing the ocean back to me,” Lance whispered, before surging forward and kissing Keith senseless.

* * *

“So, did you end up finding Lance a good gift?”

Keith tugged his sweater a little higher so Pidge wouldn’t be able to see the marks on his neck from Lance’s affection. He bit his lip to hide his smile as well. “Yeah, I think he liked it,” he responded, mirthfully.

He looked over to where Lance was talking to Hunk animatedly, the seashell pendant glistening every time he moved. Lance looked over, feeling Keith’s gaze, and when their eyes met, Lance’s grin seemed to glow brighter than all the stars in the sky.

Pidge snorted. “You two are gross.”

“Thanks, Pidge.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @phantompierce-okamoto!
> 
> hope you enjoyed the fluff ahahaha


End file.
